User talk:Gargantuar Blitzer
When can you give me the gmk file for DA? Neon Peashooter (talk) 12:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) WHAT HAPPEN Justsans (talk) 16:44, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Seeing your Profile pic.... Do you have Paper Jam? If so, I'm jealous. I have to wait till next year :/. Rising through the ranks, Livegaming bounces back with an extra life! 15:37, December 21, 2015 (UTC) "Is it okay if i change the Back button to be above Grave Buster and remove the Player Info thing?" Sorry i missed this thing on the chat: "Is it okay if i change the Back button to be above Grave Buster and remove the Player Info thing?" Yes it's okay. RdHeaven 12:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) YESSSSSS BUT NOOOOO PAPER JAM FINALLY IMPORTED!!!! BUT I DON'T HAVE IT!!! Rising through the ranks, Livegaming bounces back with an extra life! 08:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) My final bid Go on pvzcc wiki and post this and quote it that MM221 sent me this because he cannot post because he got banned. Copy and paste it into a thread highlight it. "Oh yes I am MM221 and I was also Relvie12. I just wanted to see how it ends up if I made that thread. Let's get into it. I'm sick of what this wiki has become, it could be me that changed this and violated the depths that where friendly before it rotted out, but I never knew that it could change people. So, I'm not asking you guys to unblock me or anything, nor to forgive me, I am just having my final thanks and goodbye. I know you guys hate his consuming monster too, but there is no changing it, I advise you, follow your dreams and never give up like a sore loser like me. For all the people that supported me, even opposed me, it made clear that life is not about sitting infront of a monitor looking at a virtual world, life is about living on. And if you wan't to deny that, it's ok, it's your life. But the thing is, you don't have to forgive me, I have to. I am the reason this has been tearing us apart, I am the one that changed your experience on a web that would be social and creative, but fact is that I am sorry for all of you. Before I go no I will not change my avatar because the Riddle Team will live on forever. (Just having a little-last-breath laugh.) And if you still wan't to contact me (probably nobody), I will be sometimes roaming around on the pvzwiki. My last message, if you still see this wiki for a dream, don't give up and live your dreams. People say seconds before you die, you see life flashing before your eyes, that could be true. Some people say you see your family and friend's faces seconds before passing away, that also could be true. Other people say you remember the tiniest moments on the last second before walking to heaven, but someone weird and ruthless like me would say that you actually feel nothing because you have not accomplished any love or joy if you sit infront of a pc every single day. But no, I am just that potato that you remember saying idiotic and crazy things. And if you have been reading this 'till the end, you have just wasted minutes of life caring for a stupid ahole. Bye. Oh and I thought of ths pun earlier and some of you guys could use this, "Mi-nut-es"" Edit:NO NEVERMIND DJ'S MAKING THE THREAD MisterMystery221 (talk) 17:03, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello there! - Broken template - Please fix Happy Birthday! - Even though it's in 2 days. Ey garg, wanna add me on steam? I think will be the mostreliable way to talk to me since everything. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 23:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) PP.DAT I figured since we both cannot visit the chat at the same time due to life and time zones and stuff, you can send me a message and post the link on my talk page. That works and is not against the rules as it is not in the forums. Thanks TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:55, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks but I have Plant leveling enabled and I know for now I can't go online but I don't have the 5.7 files you are talking about nor do I know where to look. Do you have a link for that? Thanks TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:31, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I think you posted the wrong link because the google docs link opens to a blank page. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:36, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks this new link works now TheGollddMAN (talk) 02:58, December 11, 2016 (UTC) How do you enable PlantLeveling? Sorry for sounding like a noob. LaserBean203 (talk) 08:46, December 11, 2016 (UTC) NVM LaserBean203 (talk) 09:23, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I hate going to people JUST to ask for something but I was sent here *puts tail between legs* I've been working on a school project in GameMaker and I found that the free version (that I haven't used since 2015 because I cracked it on my home PC) has a lot of limits I forgot about. I've been looking for a crack for any GM that's at least 8.0 but not studio, and after resorting to asking TCLP (since he's where I got the crack initially), he told me you might have one. So the question is, can you provide a GDrive link for one? I hate to go to someone I hardly know just to ask for something but I really need it. I can't use anythign but GDrive and MEGA because the tech center WiFi blocks everything BUT those :) Apologies for any inconvenience, '''Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, YouTube, and Minecraft. 04:25, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ----